Showtime Die nackte Wahrheit
by Mamiyu
Summary: die knallharte und nackte Wahrheit darüber, was Naraku und Co. in dem Schloss treiben. zasammenarbeit mit Feael


Dies ist meine Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Cousine Feael. Ich hoffe ihr fallt nicht aus den Latschen und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! hehe

**

* * *

**

**Showtime - Die nackte Wahrheit**

Kanna lehnte mit verträumtem Blick ihren Spiegel gegen die Wand und erstarrte sabbernd, als der Spiegel endlich Bilder zeigte.

"Hey, Kanna!", fauchte Kagura. "Schwing' deinen Arsch zur Seite! Ich will auch was sehen!"

Widerwillig ließ Kanna den Spiegel los und legte sich neben ihre Schwester auf den alten, vermorschten Holzboden, wo sie beide verträumt sabbelnd in den Spiegel starrten.

"Sexy!"

"Cool!"

"Wow!"

"Was für'n Body!"

"Was für Muskeln!"

"Wenn Kohaku doch nur so wäre ..."

"Ey, zieht der sich wieder an, oder was?"

"Nee ... Der wollte nur seine Kleidung zum Trocknen aufhängen."

"Glück gehabt ..."

"Hmmm ..." (Zustimmend.)

"Oh, Mann jetzt geht er ins Wasser ..."

"Und mein Schatzi auch ..."

"Er ist trotzdem sexy!"

"Doch nicht der! Meiner sieht besser aus!"

"Egal. Er ist trotzdem mein Hundibärchen."

"Wie - der geht jetzt mit dem Stab ins Wasser?"

"Ist ja ganz was Neues!"

"Sieht aber voll mega aus!"

Die beiden Schwestern bemerkten nicht, dass Naraku in der Tür stand und sie beobachtete. Und sie nahmen von ihm auch keine Notiz, als er sagte: "Na, ihr Süßen? Träumt ihr von mir?" Doch mehr als ein schwärmerisches Stöhnen bekam er nicht als Antwort. Verwirrt folgte er dem starren Blick der beiden und sah in den Spiegel. Sofort wurde die Situation klar: Kagura und Kanna beobachteten Sesshoumaru und Jaken beim Baden.

"Chrm, chrm", machte er sich bemerkbar, denn ihm war gerade ein köstlicher Gedanke gekommen. Die Schwestern schreckten auf. "Kanna", fuhr Naraku fort. "Könntest du vielleicht auf Kikyo umstellen?"

Kagura setzte eine ironisch mitleidige Miene auf: "Tut mir mächtig leid, Süßer, aber Kikyos Badezeit ist vor fünfzig Jahren dank dir um."

"Dann Kagome?"

"Sie badet doch fast nur in ihrer Zeit."

"Shit. Aber seppt doch mal die Bienen durch!"

"Haben wir schon, Playgirl TV ist das beste Programm!"

"Na ja. Sesshoumaru sieht auch nicht schlecht aus", bemerkte Naraku interessiert. "Aber Inuyasha ist immer noch der schönere von beiden." (Fazit: Naraku ist bie.)

In Kaguras Augen loderte ein Feuer: "WAS HAST DU GEGEN MEINEN SESSY!"

"Nichts, aber ich finde, Inuyasha sieht besser aus. Er ist jünger, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

-

Am nächsten Abend saßen sie schon zu dritt vor dem Spiegel. Naraku war so nett gewesen und hatte sich um das Sofa und das Popcorn gekümmert. Während die Schwestern zusahen und einen starken Speichelfluss erlitten, zerbrach sich Naraku die ganze Zeit den Kopf, wie er Inuyasha und Kagome zu Sesshoumaru und Jaken in die heiße Quelle kriegen konnte.

Kohaku, der sich schon seit Stunden fragte, was Naraku, Kagura und Kanna in dem einen Gemach, das er nicht betreten durfte, machten, versuchte die drei zu belauschen. Schließlich hielt er die "Boah!"- und "Sexy!"-Rufe nicht mehr aus und klopfte an. "Äääääh ... Was tut ihr hier?"

Ihm wandten sich die drei gefürchtetsten Gesichter Japans zu und zischten schlangenartig: "VERSCHWINDE! Du bist zu jung dafür! Das ist FSK 18!"

Kohaku (verärgert): "Und Kanna ist 18 oder was?"

"Also gut, komm' herein. Aber bitte sabber nicht", sagte Naraku und zeigte auf die Schwestern.

-

Am nächsten Abend saßen sie schon zu viert vor dem Spiegel. Naraku war so nett gewesen und hatte einen Fernsehtisch besorgt und Kannas Spiegel vergrößert. Während die Schwestern und Kohaku zusahen (diesmal badete Rin mit - Fazit: Kohaku ist in Rin) und einen starken Speichelfluss erlitten, zerbrach sich Naraku die ganze Zeit den Kopf, wie er Inuyasha und Kagome zu Sesshoumaru und Jaken in die heiße Quelle kriegen konnte.

Kagura war über Rins Anwesenheit empört und schrie mehrmals auf: "Die vergreift sich ja an MEINEM Sessy!"

Jemand klopfte und Jakotsu trat ein ...

-

Am nächsten Abend saßen sie schon zu fünft vor dem Spiegel ...

* * *

PS: Ja, wir sind verrückt! X) 


End file.
